Silence on set - Camera, Ready, action !
by marchellv
Summary: The world has put a strain on the BBA, they need publicity, A movie about Beyblade seems to be the best thing for it,their top casts in this new action movie, Kai Hiwatari as leading man , but what will happen when he meets his Leading lady head strong Lea . Lea has a knife in for the leading man. Will they finish the movie of will it all blow up before the directer says cut.
1. Chapter 1

Camera , Ready, Action.

Chapter one.

The world has put a strain on the BBA, they need publicity with new faces and names everywhere no one recognizes, A movie about Beyblade seems to be the best thing for it, with a hard barged The BBA has got their top blader's casts in this new action movie, with Kai Hiwatari as leading man Tala and Tyson staring in roles as well, but what will happen when he meets his Leading lady, head strong Lea Nicolson She doesn't know the first thing about beyblading but is ready to teach Kai a few things about acting , in a game of cat and mouse Will they be able to complete the action/romance movie or will it all blow up before the director's cut, Or will another walk away with the spoils of war.

" A movie role, I don't think so" His voice was cold and annoyed " Come now this will be excellent form of publicity, "No" Kai replayed simply and closed his eyes, this was complete nonsense, a movie deal ? he was a serious athlete not some trained dog. The film was starting to make a big wave and everyone is asking who will play the lead role of Logan Storm, the company has contacted Mr. Dickinson to get in contact with Kai Hiwatari to offer him the role, Yet Kai did not think it was funny at all.

He stood against the wall in the office off Mr. Dickenson, to add to the humiliating situation Tyson was sitting one of off the chairs and Tala on another, they who were offered roles, but only Kai got the offer for the lead role. "They need someone with beyblade experience and of course some one that the sports fan's know and love" Mr Dickenson said with a smile pushing the contacts forward

"Then I am a shoe in" Tyson grinned picking up his contract " World champion turn Oscar winner" Tyson's head shut up in space and he started to think off all the red carpet events, the large buffets of food and meeting his hero's, his eyes filled with possibilities.

"Actually Tyson you gone one of the supporting roles" The head of BBA said and looked to Tala" SO does Tala" he added But maybe if Kai really refuses they will offer it to one of you two. The old man said with a sigh, Kai wasn't budging his stubborn mind had no end.

"they can have it" he said opening his eyes "Are we done now" Kai asked as he just wanted to leave this meeting was wasting his time and testing his patients ."We are nearly done" Mr. Dickenson said and turned a page on the contract " the other leading role has been offered to Lea Nicolson as the leading woman, She's quiet the feisty beauty, I have met the young girl once, she did seem rather peculiar" He said giving one last try to hook Hiwatari, yet Kai only looked to the paper in his hand briefly- he knew that name.

Kai frowned, she was on nearly every magazine cover and talk show on the TV, it was starting to rub him up the wrong way, He remembered seeing her when he was younger, she was a scruffy looking tomboy, with a temper, with big brown eyes and dark hair, she had followed him like a lost pup and attempted to draw attention looking up to him with foolish admiration and innocents , When he ignored long enough she had challenged him to a dual, it was a long time ago, he was still A blade shark back then, and did not think twice about crushing her blade under his shoe when he won "Go home kid" Kai said his voice cold and emotionless his eyes on the smaller child "You're not a blader, and you will never be. Go play with some dolls"

Yes the memories was still there in the back off his mind for some reason he still remembered the big eyes and look off devastation when he crushed that insignificant blade. Lea Nickolas staring in a movie about beyblading ?

"Lea, I heard a little about her" Tala nodded turning his eyes to the paper's, she was a challenge, one he would not mind terribly spending time with, she played in another action movie he saw, and enjoyed it immensely. "I'll read throw the scrip and get back to you" Tala smirked standing up hodling the thick stack of papers in his hand.

"I am in " Tyson said looking at Kai then to Tala "and if they don't want their roles, I'll take those to" Tyson said shaking Mr. Dickenson's hand the young Champions smiled and grasped the pen "where do I sign" he said in a excited tone "wait what's the name of the guy I am playing?" Tyson asked and Mr. Dickenson frowned "Did you read what your signing" Tyson shrugged, he didn't like reading it was a movie about the sport he was the best add, what was there to read about.

"What do you say Kai?" Mr. Dickenson asked holding the scripted and contract with his name on it, the older man held out hopes that Kai would agree and that this would push the BBA's name throw the roof, the deal he had made with the movie label was excellent. Kai seemed hesitant but was not letting anything show, Taking a few steps forward Kai held out his hand "I'll look it over" He said taking the paper's turning around and simply walking out.

"Let's hope he does not drop it just because his character and Tyson's are brothers" Mr. Dickenson mumbled and Tala nearly laughed giving a quiet chuckle "Oh that is something I will pay to see" Tala said and smirked.

"Mss. Nicolson" the voice on the other end of the phone questioned "uh Hu" the replay was distracted, Lea kept the phone between her shoulder and ear as she focused on painting her toe nail " Go on I am listing" She said smoothing the blue paint over her nails before closing the bottle and sitting back in the comfy sofa, extending her legs to admire her handy work "We would like to know if you will come in for a photo shoot tomorrow morning" the voice asked, the person with the uptight tone was working for the movie studio she had been casted to work for. "that's a little early isn't it" Lea said with a frown, she hated getting busy that soon in the morning, it took hours to get ready for a photo shoot, especially for movie promotions " I am sorry Mss. But we have the other casts members here in the morning, it will be a meet and greet as well as some promotion" Awe Lea smiled and got up enjoying the feel off the rug beneath her bare feet, she had been dying to know who will get casted "Okay I'll be there" Lea said in a smooth tone "Do you have the casting list with you by any chance" Lea asked trying not to sound too excited, it was important to know who you will be acting with or against. "You will have to be hearing on time and see" The producer said, sneaky they knew if it was someone she did not like she will take her time showing up.

Lea walked to her bedroom, her fingers touching the photo farms as she passed them, pictures with famous, and some not so well known, old friends and new Lea couldn't help feeling lonely somehow, living on her own had never bothered her yet when the night fell something was missing, smoothing no glamour's party or expensive hand bag could fill, she shrugged it off – a typical rich person problem. She called it and stood in front of her walk in close, Lea took a breath and walked in to the back corner tucked away beneath her boots was a box, she had hidden form herself, lea sat down right there and crossed her legs the box on her lap she opened it allowing the past to look back at her , she had become such a overnight sensation that many never had to many questions about who she was before , now to play a role in a movie that had shockingly a lot in common with her real past.

A sound behind her gave her a slight startle, but when she looked it was only a very fluffy oversized white cat "Hey you" Lea pulled him closer "they want me to research beyblading for this one" she cooed to the cat "I'll actually have to real a few moves" she added strong her fingers over the cats thick snow white fur "I say bring it on"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence on set – camera, ready – Shoot

Chapter 2

Stepping throw the large doors into the large studio building Lea gave an adoring smile towards the man standing by the door with his camera, She had done this countless times, it almost felt like simply running throw the motions, A meet and greet at the high end studio was a normal work day yet today felt different, The brunette felt a slight sting of nerves in the pit of her stomach,  
she was wearing one off her best attire today and after a stop at her hairdresser before arriving she looked ready to take on whatever waited her inside the studio,  
With perfect curled hair styled and crafted to shape her face, her makeup was applied with care to only bring out her brown eyes and tanned complexion,  
The attire for today was a fitted white dress that hugged around her waist yet fitted loosely over her shoulder raveling just enough to peek ones imagination, matching handbag and high heels applied.

"Lea! How about a picture!" a journalist called in the lobby. He stood barricaded behind the security with a camera lens bigger than his head in hand.

"I am in a hurry, so only one" Lea said with a flirting smile and looked towards the young journalist camera giving him a seductive smile as he toke his shit  
"see you later" the starlet said before she hurried to the elevator cursing the cheesy music that was being played, but when the doors opened on the 12th floor she smiled stepping out.

"This way Mss. Nicolson" The young woman said holding what seemed like a file with names on, Lea wanted to peek, she felt like a child about to enter a candy store, it's something she didn't feel often anymore, and it felt good.

They walked into room that was set up with sofa's a buffet snack table,  
a stand with enough soft drinks to choose from there was a desk as well as one professional camera man that moved elegantly and silently  
"Your right on time" The producer stepped towards her nearly blocking the few into the room.

"Oh Dennis I promised didn't I" Lea said shaking his hand,  
the Producer smiled and stepped aside allowing Lea to walk in

"Yes but one can never be to sure, you're a busy girl after all please come meet your co-stars" Dennis was a true holly wood type that came to make his name in Japan, He had signs off a belly with a slight goatee, but with the designer cloths and receding hairline you knew he was in charge here.

Lea looked towards the faces she saw, there was one male at the buffet table admiring the choice in chees it seemed like "Tyson Granger" Dennis informed her, The brunette nodded. Tyson Noticed the entrance of Lea, He couldn't help tilting his head aside The star wasn't really what he was expecting and felt slightly disappointed, Lea wasn't the type of girl he would imagine himself hanging out with, He had hoped she would be more down to earth, fun and even loud, but the champion only have a wave towards her before sending text to Max, who was dying for all the gossip.

"Over here is Tala Volkov" Dennis said as he turned to the red haired man who seemed slightly bored tinkering with the displays.

Tala turned and smirked as he looked at Lea, she was shorter in person,  
yet he looked into her brown eyes, unlike his other team members he did not have a problem with seeing some on in their underwear and looking them in the face,  
she was quiet dressed now unlike the poster he discovered yesterday.  
"About time we meet" Tala said his voice confident. The camera flashed as they greeted.

"Sure" Lea smiled, she didn't follow the sport very closely but she has heard of him, he was the Russian who turned into some type of sport for a short period of time. "It's a pleasure" the words where light "Who will you be playing?" she asked before looking around the room, her eyes searching for another.

" Victor" Tala said replied putting his hands into his pockets it was one of the villains in the film and impressive part along with some big name actors Tala will be the one that the hero's will have to defeat in the movie.  
"Tyson will be Jack storm" he added – Jack storm the brother of the hero but who will be Logan? That was what Lea wanted to know- her co-stare and romantic interest in the film, another flash.

"Kai Hiwatari" Denis said when the glass doors opened again, and in he walked, the Russian seemed un impressed by the luxuries' upset and seemed if it was more a punishment to be in the same room as the rest of the cast a few more camera flashes. "Kai welcome I was starting to think you might not show up" Denis added holding out his hand, but Kai did not shake it.

"I almost didn't" Kai said his cold nearly crimson eyes looked from Denis to Lea, too much makeup- Kai tough looking over the woman that nearly gave him a nod.  
"Let's make this quick" he added impatiently, there was other thing he would rather be doing and nearly changed his mind not to come or take part all tougher yet something mad him show,  
maybe his pride or curiosity

Clapping his hand tougher Denis smiled, he could already picture the money rolling in  
"Now that our Logan Storm is here, let's get some shots of Kai and Lea tougher then of every one" He directed towards the Photographer with a smile stepping out of the shot.  
"We'll be flying to different locations soon enough,  
I wasn't you all to start getting use to each other" Denis added- he needed chemistry and fire work's, it would be amazing promotion for the movie if they were spotted tougher outside the studio.

Lea stood next to Kai, She smiled towards the lens and touched The Russian's arm, Lea felt his muscles jump under her touch "It's just for the show" she said quickly throw her smile,  
his muscles where still tens under her touch as the flash went off several times,  
yet Kai was not playing along, he stood there arms crossed and a very visible frown.

"Remember your Logan storm, and she's the woman you nearly die to protect" Denis said, that got a scuff out of Kai, and lea smiled at the sound he mad, he really wasn't the acting type, being very bad at it too, she smirked. "Okay one more shot let's get everyone in this one" the producer said letting Tala and Tyson as well as a few other actors group tougher. "The director I got is Dian Spielberg" He added "tomorrow we run throw lines"

Logan Storm frowns "You have been reckless" He said his voice filled with irritation,  
His hands reaches out and touches Lori's cheek, turning her cheek to aside where he could see the red scratch starting that threaten to start bleeding.

Lori's Hand covers Logan's softly "It's just a scratch"  
She says in soft tender tone, Looking into Logan's eyes Lori takes a step closing the distance between them, lifting herself to her toes she brings her lips closer to Logan's and….

Lea frowned at the blush over her cheeks as she paged throw the scripted, She was a professional this was ridicules, Lea scolded herself and flipped throw the pages,  
looking at the scene where she battles against a competitor, there was a lot of actions where she had to work with blade's and physical stunts, Lea did not have problems with running and jumping she had regularly kept in shape but the actually blading worried her.

Lea looked to the address Denis had sent her – the training gym address where Kai and the rest worked out and trained, He suggested she go observe them for researcher reasons, Lea bit down on the pen - he was always confident in her abilities – but when it came to beyblading her past gave her a insecurity that made her fear her ability in acting, she felt like a small girl again, holding the pieces of that shattered beyblade in her hands. "he broke that confidence" she said aloud to herself picking up her car keys  
"he's going to have to help me get it back" lea said assertively giving her car a quick caress before heading out her apartment door – determined to go see the boys in action , and maybe have some herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiet on set - chapter 3

Heads turned as She walked throw the door, It was not hard to find the place, it was a wonder they did not have screaming fan's crawling all over this place, Lea stepped into the large building, it was an impressive facility security at the front desk seemed decent enough.

"Can I help you?" The muscled man asked standing behind a desk, he must me one of the trainers Lea though as she observed him, he was built like an OX.

"I am here to see a friend" Lea informed him with a sweet smile, that smile that would get her whatever she wished yet for some reason, this large man did not seem swoon, he simply looked at her and frowned, This was a first for the starlet it's been a long time since she was refused so coldly.

"ID" the man spoke looking to the computer screen

"Lea Nicolson" She said caught off guard slightly, the brunette tried to peek over his desk at the computer but no go, this guy was not in the mood to help a girl out. Lea needed to get into the training grounds, it was imperative she do some research for the movie, she needed to see beyblading in action and eventually give it ago herself, she called ahead to her manager and he had promised that the blade breakers where present at the moment – Kai her co stare was here.

"You're not on the list" He informed her in an informal tone, a fancy way of saying "get the hell out" as if she was not nervous enough already. About this exercise, Lea smoothed her hands over her skirt.

"We, I don't have a membership here yet" it was a fact now she had to do some charming "But my co-worker is in there if you could just call him I am sure he'll tell you the same thing" the starlet said and tapped her heel against the marble floor  
"You wouldn't mind calling him would you? Kai ...Kai Hiwatari" this was a last resort.

The announcement went out for Hiwatari to report to the front desk, and it only took 3 announcements and about ten minutes before Kai came around the corner, he seemed irritated, taking quick steps, lea put on a smile over her lips "Kai" she said effortlessly she liked the taste of his name on her lips "Would you mind terribly telling this gentlemen we work together?" She asked looking into his cold crimson eyes.

This was not what he signed up for, Kai thought seeing Lea standing there she was wearing a skirt! Who comes to a gym looking like that? He was not her baby sitter and hated any interruptions while he is training. "I never seen this woman before" Kai said a slight smirk over his lips, Kai couldn't help enjoying the way her face dropped at his words, maybe she is more entraining then he originally gave her credit for. "Must be a crazed fan girl" Kai added and watched as Lea opened her mouth and close it again – objected achieved he got the confident actress speechless. Good, Kai thought that's what you get for interrupting practice.

Lea watched as Kai turned walking back in the direction he came from. "He's just joking" She said in a embarrassed tone, how could he do this to her she felt so small and to top it all off it seemed like the Ox behind the desk wanted to laugh at her. "I am Lea Nicolson" She said again yet it seemed not to mean anything in here.

"Well what are you doing here?" Tala asked as he walked into the building looking at the frustrated Actress, she looked flustered , it was a good look on her with her cheeks a slight shade of pink, Lea looked up at Tala her eyes with question and insecure, but the look disappeared as she regained control of herself.

"I am trying to get in, yet this gentlemen" she spat out the last word "Is refusing me access" The actress said looking towards Jim, Tala wanted do laugh, Jim intertwined with stalker types every day he must have mistaken her for one of the many dying for attention. 

"It's okay Jim" The red head said putting his hand on the security gat as it opened "She might seem unstable but she's with us" Tala walked in, knowing the starlet will follow, and she did, Tala could hear her foot steps behind him "Don't get into any trouble" Tala informed her turning to face the big brown eyes and small smile, "I'll be in training room 15 when you want to drop by" He added and turned away from her with a slight grin on his face. He liked seeing her act like a normal person, this side of her might come fun once they start shooting on locations.

"That trick you pulled was not funny" Lea said her tone was light, she wanted him to know she was serious, but not so that he refuses to help her all together, Lea pulled her hand throw her thick dark brown hair as she walked up to where The Russian stood, she had to admire the surroundings of the training aria he chose, everything here seemed high tech and fast moving, she could see what she assumes is his blade moving throw obstacles and automated laser's attempting to hit it, Lea narrowed her eyes as moved faster and toke out the lesser guns one by one before catching the weapon in his right hand.

"Get one thing straight" put his blade back into the launcher "Just because I want to kill my manger about this movie thing does not mean we are friends for some reason" his voice was aggressive as he looked at her form a side "don't ever intruded my training" he added before looking back to his blade "and last thing – that was amusing"

"I am here for research" She stood her ground only giving a slight flinch at his hard words "I am not a little girl you can push around Hiwatari, I want you to show me your blading tricks and I want to learn something" Lea added and was a little surprised when a smirk appeared over kais lips he loved his launcher and looked to her.

"I am not one of your pets that does tricks for you" he started and smirked "and you want to blade? You will fall on your face and that would be amusing- especially wearing those high heels" Kai pointed to her spiked heels.

"Scared I might be a fast learner" Lea was digging in her bag of tricks now, play on emotions she was an actress and maybe this situation required a different approach.

Kai frowned " If you can lunch a blade in those shoe's and keep it spinning and keep on your feet" Kai said in an sarcastic tone " I'll give you a half hour of my time, if you can't – you turn your ass around and get out of here "The Russian said before pointing to a stand with launchers and spare beyblades, he wanted to take a slight break anyways and this was going to be humorous to watch, a pity there isn't someone to take a picture of this one.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence on set. Camera – Ready, fight.

"Bring it on" Lea said confidently, her hands where unsteady as she placed the blade into its slot. She had to stop shaking, the young actress knew she couldn't blow it now,  
if she did the Russian would have even less respect for her,  
not that he had any at the moment. Lea formed and aimed towards the open zone.

"Anytime this year would do" Kai said with a sarcastic tone giving a slight smirk,  
watching the brunette taking a deep breath and get a firm footing, Kai knew she wouldn't remain standing on the tine heels she was wearing, yet he had to give her some credit for trying.

Lea gave him a annoyed glance before turning her attention back to the task at hand, taking a deep breath in she pulled the cord as hard as she could,  
Lea gasped as she stumbled back yet quickly regained her balance, years of walking on high heels on unsteady terrain had thought her how to come back before landing on her face more than once.  
Lea looked towards the Zone where she had aimed, and there it was wobbly yet it was spinning fats enough to show off some appealing colors moving with the light.  
The starlet laughed slightly out of excitement, it was an odd feeling,  
she had not done this since being a small slightly untidy girl, her brown eyes stayed on the blade watching as she controlled it to move around the open dish "I actually did it" she said satisfied.

Rolling his eyes Kai quickly launched his blade in one elegant movement joining her blade in the Zone.  
"Half hour" he said coldly His high tech Dranzer blade made circles around Lea's blank tester blade, He could finish her in a second, her blade was unstable, he could see her biting her lip as she tried to get the best control over it.  
"Your pathetic, if you keep wobbling you won't last 2 seconds " Kai said honestly washing and he was slightly surprised when the she was trying so hard to move crashed into his with quiet a punch, Kai formed where did that come from?

"Wow that was cool!" she sounded like a child in a toy store as she laughed and gasped when Dranzer retaliated grinding against her pushing her blade to the edge of the dish,  
"OW hey" The brunette's eyes widened when she looked towards Kai he had a smirk over his face – he was toying with her. "You're supposed to show me something useful for the movie" Lea said frowning.

"Stop whining" Kai snapped "I will not treat you like a baby, if you want to learn something do it properly or go home, now get your blade away from mine and counter" He commanded.  
Kai watched as the starlet struggled to follow his commands, she moved her own body slightly her blade then made a quick slip out of his grip.

"I am not whining!" Lea was getting annoyed with him now, he was bulling her and he was enjoying it as well "I am trying okay I haven't bladed since I was a kid" She added and whipped the slight sign of sweat from her forehead; it was horrible and unladylike to sweat!

"If you put all that effort into the match then you are into your excuses you might actually do something right" Kai smirked, he was enjoying making her angry her cheeks started to flush and her blade clashed against his again "Channel your emotions" The Russian commanded, it has been a while since Kai saw the wonder and excitement one contenders face, Her dark hair moved as she moved back and forward, the way she bit her lip ad determination over her face.  
Kai formed at himself, why did he notice something so insignificant ?

With a quick flash Lea watched as the blade she was using flew passed her landing on the floor behind her "Hey! I was just getting into it" She said moving to pick up the small piece, and looked towards the strong male, he looked to her he was no longer smirking he had a strange look over his face.

Putting the Beyblade back into his pocket he simply said "Times up" And ignored Lea, Tomorrow he would see her again, but now he had enough of this game. Kai turned his back towards her "I have other things to do" HE added before walking away from the disappointed woman, who wanted more after a taste.

"See you tomorrow?" Lea called after him slightly puzzled about his abrupt disappearance.  
with no indication of him hearing what she said, Lea walked walked towards to lobby again but stopped when she saw down the hall is a room marked 15. The curious side of the young woman got the better of her, she started there and knocked on the door stating training dome 15, the door slides open and the actress marveled the in forest teamed room, with vines and large trees the atmosphere felt hot and humid "This place got it all" She said touching the trunk of one of the trees.

"They got a arena for everything here" Tala said as he looked towards the brunette who stood in the doorway with a slight smile on her face "If you like this you should see 17" the read hair said catching his blade " They have a complete Egyptian dessert in there.

"Is there a camel?" Lea teased watching Tala walk towards her, she was still excited form the feeling of having control over the small spinning top.

"No, but they do have mine pyramids?" He replied his eyes filled with amusement.

"Then it's no fun" The actress said in a playful tone and smiled at the red haired Russian "I just dropped in to say hi" she added stepping back out of the room "So hi"

"HI" Tala's voice was soft as he watched her spin around on her high heels and her skirt swaying around her legs, she had a nice pair of hips he couldn't deny with her 'hi' she was gone, with a smirk he re-launched his blade, tomorrow was going to be fun to see.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Okay lets run throw the lines between Tyson as Jack Storm and Kai as Logan storm" The assistant director said while every one was sitting in the large board room, she was contented to have all his actors in one room going throw the important points of the film, This was her big break assisting to a manger film- and in charge of keeping the stars happy .

"Yea come on big brother" Tyson grinned amused by playing the younger brother to his rival, it was time for a new rivalry.

Giving a growled Kai looked towards the producer "Do I get to kill him in this film or not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Camera – ready – play !

Everything was ready for a new day, the set has been propped and there was an endless crew of stylist, artist and a sound man named Greg. Lea Nicolson sat in front of a large mirror as her hair got done by several professional stylists. Today they would start with dressed rehearsals and press work. One of the golden rules to off this business was the work the press.

"I am not going to wear it." A loud voice said, Tyson the world champion stood arguing with the makeup artist

"It will really make your eyes pop." She explained holing colored blush and an eyeliner in her hands.

"No way lady, I am not going to wear any makeup, it's for girls. I don't need my eyes popping anywhere!" Tyson insisted giving the woman a pain in the ass, and he himself was annoyed, they told him that Kai wasn't getting any make up , why should he !

Tala laughed as he walked past the sulking champion "she just needs to cover up your pimples no doubt," he said, Tala was already dressed for the scene, in a black leather jacket and dark slacks, it was close to his normal style 

"I don't have any!" Tyson lied; he had just picked a spot this morning.

This small argument played out, with the cold Russian watching and rolling his eyes. Kai wondered how he get roped into doing this again, that's until Lea walks form her little corner that he remembered why.  
"Let's get today over with." He said in a cold tone, there was a line of fans already screaming names outside, with the hope of seeing their beloved Idols.

"Okay we'll start with Scene 3 act 5," The director called everyone to attention. It was a short shot with Lea and Kai having a moment, The Director was hoping to see some sparks – it would be good for publicity if he gets a few pictures snapped.

Lea walked into the set, where it would appear she was standing in a luxury hotel or apartment her feet were bare against the soft carpet Lea stood barefoot in blue jeans, the starlets closed her eyes getting into character,  
Kai toke his mark his hand deep in his pockets, he sighed and walked towards her, the Russian was in a casual dress shirt and slacks.

"Places, ready action." The director called as the studio fell silent and every one watched, Tyson especially had a huge grin over his face.

"You told me you weren't going to do it!" Lea who is now playing the part of Lorie snapped, her eyes widened and her lips pursed.

"I changed my mind" The Russian male said, A slight smirk over his face.

"It was dangerous, stupid and you could have gotten seriously hurt" The young woman snapped facing him, a fierce expression over her face looking into his eyes made her heart pound slightly.

"You cannot tell me what to do" He said and raised a eyebrow when she pushed her hands against his chest "Careful Lorie, I am just as dangerous. Do not start something that you cannot follow throw with" He said in all seriousness.

"Don't worry I always finish what I start." The brunette said before leaning forward pushing herself up on her toes and …

"CUT!" The call came "That was passionless! Again." he called and Kai growled.

**Hey ! Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this please review this with your comments. It's about to get interesting. Thanks so much for reading I hope to hear from every one soon. xxxx **


End file.
